Candy Store
by Novelist N Training
Summary: Just some small, fluff filled, meaningless drabbles focused on Degrassi couples and candy. Rated T. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Candy Store**

***So the overall summary is that I am starting a collection of one shots revolved around relationships in Degrassi and candy. Kit Kat is now a part of this collection, as an explanation as to why you may see it again. And as a general statement, I don't own anything but my ideas. I except requests to pairings and candy. Don't like, don't read***

**Chapter 1**

"**Kit Kats"**

**(Clare/Adam)**

Adam was hiding behind the corner of all the lockers.

Now, you may ask why he was doing this. It was a simple idea.

He was watching his crush, Clare.

Clare had been hurt about the situation with Eli. But, step by step, bit by bit, she and grown better.

She had gotten… _over it._

Now, she and Adam's relationship had grown stronger. They flirted, talked, and had conversations that had the two laughing the next day.

Now… he needed help. He needed confidence, and only one person could give it to him.

"Come on now, little bro, she's all yours." Drew assured Adam. Adam was still shaking. Drew got an idea when he peeked out to look at Clare again.

"Dude… she has a Kit Kat bar!" Adams head snapped around to look at her.

And there she was, nibbling on a Kit Kat bar at the corner like a little adorable rabbit. Adam had a very intense addiction with Kit Kats. Now, with his feeling for Kit Kats AND Clare together, you had an intense romance.

Adam summed together all of his courage and walked over to Clare. Before she could even get out her 'hi', he kissed her.

It was gentle and sweet. When it was over, the two were gasping for air. Clare looked at Adam.

"Hm… I see… so you like Kit Kats as much as I do… You can keep this." She gave her Kit Kat to Adam, kissed his cheek and continued walking down the hallway.

Drew walked over to Adam.

"… I'm in love with Clare Edwards." Adam stated. Drew looked at the deliciousness that he called chocolate.

"… Can I have a bite of that?"

END!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Candy Warehouse"**

**(Holly J./Declan)**

"This is so huge!"

"I've seen bigger."

"Of course you have. I have too, but this makes me feel like a little kid again!" Fiona looked around excitedly, making the bright colors of the Candy Warehouse a blurry, rainbow-like mess in her eyes. Declan pretended to shudder.

"A seven year old Fi here would have bought the place as soon as she heard of it." Fiona pouted.

"You're no fun! I can't wait 'til Holly J. gets here!" The older brother rolled his eyes. And just that moment, the steady 'click click' of high heels behind the two told Declan that his ginger girlfriend had just arrived.

"This place is cramped for a candy store." Was the first thing out of Holly J.'s mouth. Declan smirked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"That's what I said! But apparently, it's like the queen's castle here!" Fiona stuck her tongue out.

"I love this place! Quit making fun of it!" Holly J. pretended to be taken aback.

"How can we NOT make fun of it? Their strategic plan of putting this place in next to the most unpopular store in the mall was stupid! And this place is filthy!"

"It is the filth of happy children! Do not mock the filth of happy children!" Declan chuckled.

"We're not even BEGINNING to cover it all! I mean, the candy assortment isn't even that good! Where are the Jelly Belly jelly beans? Or the M&Ms? What about the Mike and Ike's too?" Fiona opened her mouth to protest, but Holly J. beat her to it.

"And there's NO sanitizer! This must be a mom's nightmare!" Fiona glared at the two.

"Anything else you want to add that would ruin my candy store dreams?" Declan and Holly J. thought for a moment, both their heads tilted downward. Then, Holly J. spoke up.

"There's no fancy machine." Both the Coynes' turned and stared at her. Holly J. continued.

"I mean, in the really cool candy stores, there's always some cool machine, like a taffy stretcher or a chocolate machine. There isn't one for kids to ogle at that would make them want to come in." Declan smiled proudly.

"YOU, are a clever girl!" he stated. Holly J. laughed and the two briefly shared a kiss. Fiona gagged at the two.

"Do you guys need a room? Seriously? I think you do." When the couple gave no reply, Fiona groaned.

"You two cynics are MADE for each other! Butwhatever. Let's hit the rest of the mall. I need some major shopping therapy." AS they started to leave, Fiona couldn't help but notice Holly J.'s hand slip into Declan's. Fiona smiled.

_Too sweet to be candy, they say!_

**I don't really know if there is such a place as ****the Candy Warehouse****. If there is, I sadly don't own it. And in case you didn't figure this out, this is written for before they broke up**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Skittles"**

**Riley/Zane)**

Riley rubbed his hands together, hoping to summon some warmth from them. It was about five minutes of freezing his butt off before he saw a familiar figure wearing a jacket and…

"A panda hat?" Zane smiled widely.

"Isn't it awesome? I bought it at the Hot Topic. I thought it was cute!" Riley sighed. Zane's stopped smiling.

"It-it's not cute?" Riley looked at the pouting Zane and smiled.

It's TOTALLY cute." Zane smiled again and they got in the ticket line. After waiting, they finally got to the front.

"Two tickets to Horrible Bosses." The ticket guy sluggishly looked up at the two.

"That'll be ten dollars," Riley exchanged the money for the tickets and they went inside. The couple was greeted by a blast of warmth and the smell of buttered popcorn. Zane sighed.

"It's so WARM!" Zane giggled as he twisted his body back and forth, making his ear flaps bounce. Riley chuckled.

"We have a few minutes before the movie starts. Wanna get something to eat?" Zane nodded and they looked at the menu. After a few short seconds. Finally, they turned to the cashier, who was a sixteen year old with dyed hot pink hair in a ponytail.

"Hi!"

"Zane, I've got this!"

"I just wanted to be friendly!"

"And you were. But I am starving! So, can we just order?"

"Fine!" Riley turned back to the half smiling cashier.

"Hey, so I-"

"YOU got to say hi, but I didn't?"

"I said hey! There is a difference! And I just said it out of habit!" By now, the cashier was really amused. She cleared her throat.

"How 'bout I say hi and ask you what you want." The two football players stopped arguing and stared. Riley cleared his throat.

"So… I'll have a medium popcorn, two large Dr. Peppers, and… Um… What candy should we get?" Zane pondered this.

"How about Junior Mints?" Riley shook his head.

"Nah. I don't like mints much."

"What about gummies?"

"Too chewy."

"Well, I don't know what else to get!" The cashier tapped Zane's shoulder.

"What about Skittles?" Riley blinked, trying to process this.

"… Skittles?" The cashier nodded.

"You know, 'taste the rainbow'?" Riley stood there for a few shocked seconds. Then, he started laughing.

And I mean LAUGHING. Like, Zane had to support Riley as his body trembled. Finally, the laughter died down Zane looked at him.

"What's so funny?" Riley smiled and started chuckling again.

"We're Rainbows." Realization dawned on Zane's face.

"… We'll take the biggest bag of Skittles you've got." The cashier smiled.

_Cutest Rainbows ever! _she thought to herself as she rang up their total. As they were walking away, she called out to them.

"I like your hat!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**Jelly Belly Jelly Beans"**

**(Eli/Clare)**

***this was the first request I got! So therefore, I am doing an Eclare, even though it's a little late for their relationship. And I forgot to mention something… This story is going to require feedback, because I've only watched last season and a little bit of this season. So if you think I know all of the pairings, you are sorely mistaken. So, gots a request, I'll take it, even if I hate the pairing. And I will repeat pairings if they are requested again. So enjoy!***

Clare watched in amazement as Eli successfully popped yet ANOTHER jelly bean into his mouth. Eli smirked, catching Clare's eye.

"Impressed, Edwards?" Clare scoffed.

"Not really. It doesn't exactly take an acrobat to catch a few jelly beans." Eli got up and calmly strolled over to his girlfriend.

"Well, then. I challenge you to catching five different flavored jelly beans in a row." Clare pondered this new obstacle.

"Alright, I accept. Toss me one and I'll catch it." Eli shrugged and jammed his hand into the jar, fishing a single jelly bean out. He threw it in the air at just the right for his shorter auburn-haired girl to catch it. Clare watched the sugary sweet plummet to the ground. She looked back up at Eli.

"I wasn't ready!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"But you're thinking it!"

"And how did you know that?"

"So it's TRUE!" Eli rolled his eyes.

"Why did you even let it go? I made sure to aim it right."

"It was licorice flavor."

"… You're serious?" Clare crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't like those!" Eli sighed and handed her the jar.

"Pick a flavor, any flavor." Clare reached in and pulled out a pink one.

"What's this flavor?"

"Cotton candy." Clare smiled.

"I love that flavor!" Eli shook his head in mock disapproval.

"How can you like a wimpy flavor like cotton candy, and not like a hardcore flavor like licorice?" Clare glared at the Goth.

"Just toss me the jelly bean!" Eli tossed the pink thing in the air at the same height. Clare caught it with a snap of her teeth. Clare poked Eli repeatedly.

"And WHO doubted me?" Eli smirked.

"Don't get to cocky, Edwards. Still got four more to go."

So they went back at it. Clare managed to catch a grape, a lime, and a coconut. The last flavor that they decided on was root beer.

"Alright, Blue Eyes. Catch this one and you're world champion!" Clare rolled her eyes.

"Your sarcasm is not needed. I am only one jelly bean away from winning the challenge. So toss me the last one!" Eli felt his hand slip as he tossed the bean.

"Oh, I threw it too short!" Clare felt herself gravitating towards it.

"No! Wait, I got it!" Clare leaned forward to catch the jelly bean, unaware how close she was to Eli.

Their lips collided. What had been dedication to catching a jelly bean turned into a slow and sweet kiss. It seemed like nothing could break their moment until Clare pulled away and stuck her tongue out.

There, perched on the tip of her tongue, was the root beer flavored jelly bean. After a few seconds of an awestruck Eli staring at her, Clare's tongue retreated and she swallowed the candy.

"I caught it!" Eli smiled a rare, true, genuine smile.

"You always go above and beyond, don't you Clare?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**Zaps"**

**(Drew/Bianca)**

Bianca discretely opened the sliding glass door, careful to not make any unnecessary noise. She slyly slipped through the smallest gap she had made. Carefully, Bianca knocked on the wall three abrupt times. Drew popped out from behind the staircase.

"You know," Bianca started. "The sneaking around is getting a little too easy for me. Maybe we should try it with the window." Drew sighed and grabbed his girlfriend's waist.

"You wouldn't have to sneak around if my mom wasn't so high strung." Bianca sighed and leaned more onto Drew.

"I know. I'm sorry." Drew smiled.

"You never do anything wrong, babe." Bianca giggled. Drew quickly held a finger to his lips, signaling for her to lower the volume.

"… Okay, THAT time, I did something wrong." Drew chuckled softly and motioned for her to sit on the couch. Bianca leaned in and kissed Drew. The kiss became deeper until they were completely unaware of how much time passed. Finally, when the two broke apart to gasp for air, Bianca reached into her pocket. Drew heard the distinct crinkling sound of plastic. Bianca took in Drew's wide-eyed expression and rolled her eyes.

"Relax. They're just Zaps." Drew squinted at her, confused. Bianca scoffed.

"You're telling me that you've never heard of the delicious candy that is Zaps?" Drew shook his head. Bianca pulled out the candy. But when she tore the wrapper the candy flew out and landed on the floor, making a loud clanging sound. The two froze, hearing Mrs. Torres's heavy snoring momentarily stutter. Drew ran over and sat on the chair opposite of the couch and picked up a book, preparing to pretend to read the thing even if it WAS his mom's copy of The Last Song. After a few silent seconds, the snoring continued like it had never stopped. Drew let out the breath he was holding, and Bianca lost the stiff posture. Drew pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh.

"And why can't we hang out at your place again?" Bianca looked at the floor. Drew's anger quickly evaporated as he walked over and joined her on the couch again.

"Hey," he said. Bianca still wouldn't look at him. Drew lifted Bianca's chin up gently, forcing her to look at his clear blue eyes "I'm sorry to bring it up." Bianca nodded.

"It's okay." Drew clasped his hands together softly.

"So! What were you going to say about those things? Blasts?" Bianca felt a smile tug at her lips and she fished out another one.

"So basically, these are sorta like Pop Rocks." Drew scoffed.

"Nothing can live up to the epicness that is Pop Rocks." Bianca smirked.

"You, are sorely mistaken. Alright." She popped the candy in her mouth and kissed Drew. Drew instinctively kissed back, enjoying the taste of the green apple candy. They continued to kiss for some time until Drew suddenly felt it.

He felt… a _tingling_ in his mouth. The tingling grew until it felt like his mouth was being electrically shocked back to life. The kiss drew out the passion until they had sucked the candy to death. Drew pulled away, breathing heavily.

"That was… Incredible!" Bianca cocked her head and ran a hand threw Drew's hair.

"Really? Because to me, it felt like just another one of our kisses." Drew smiled widely and let Bianca rest her head in the crook of his neck.

And everything felt worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"**Gummi Bears"**

**(Clare/Jake)**

Clare walked down the stairs, the sound of her flats echoing all throughout the empty house. She paused and while grabbing her backpack and looked in the mirror.

The girl with the messy auburn hair and the icy blue eyes stared back at her. Clare thought she saw a quick look of pain in the girl's eyes. Clare snapped out of it, grabbed her educational sack and walked out the door.

Jake, her current boyfriend, was waiting for her on her front steps. Clare smiled and joined him.

She didn't know what she and Jake were. They kissed, and they seemed like a couple to random strangers on the street, but to CLARE, they weren't together. No, they were just something for FUN. But to Jake, kissing and hugging and cuddling and, well, being a couple was more than just being fun.

But Clare didn't see how much he cared about them. Actually, now thinking about it, Clare NEVER saw how much he cared about her before he moved. The twelve year old he had been just didn't know how to explain that he liked the daughter of one of his dad's friends.

Hence the,eh, frog incident.

So Jake went along with it, with everything, waiting for Clare to see what he was and what he could be for her.

Jake popped a gummi bear in his mouth as he listened to Clare talk about how the school newspaper editor was such a jerk. Clare stopped and looked at Jake with a weird look in her eyes. Jake stopped walking, confused.

"… Yes?" he asked. Clare pointed to his bag of gummi candy.

"Are those gummi bears?" Jake nodded. Clare's smile grew bigger as she eyed the bag. "I LOVE gummi bears! They're such a cut little candy!" Jake pretended to look shocked with such a real quality that Clare briefly wondered what she did wrong.

"Gummi bears, Clare, are VICIOUS little monsters. I mean look at the face of this animal!" Jake held a fruit punch flavored gummi bear extremely close to Clare's face. Clare blinked owlishly and stared at the factory made snack.

"… I don't see it." Clare drawled out slowly. Jake huffed.

"Well, I see the evil that they mask behind the cuteness. And that is why I always bite the heads off first, to instantly stop their diabolical plans of destroying the world." Clare gasped as Jake tore the head off of an orange one.

"That's-that's-that's horrible! How could you do that to such an innocent thing?" Clare walked ahead of Jake, shaking her head. Jake jogged to catch up to her.

"I'm sorry that you think I'm cruel! But actually, would you rather me bite from their feet first? Because to me, that seems to be one of the cruelest things I have ever heard of on this planet." Clare paused a moment and pondered this.

"Well…I guess if you're gonna eat them anyway, you might as well put them out of their misery first." Jake smiled.

"You've finally seen the light! So you see, I could have a different reason that you think for doing something." Clare stopped again, causing Jake to bump into her short frame.

"Sorry! But, why'd you stop?" Clare whirled around and glared at Jake. He subconsciously shrunk back.

"Why didn't we take your truck?" Jake held his gaze.

"I'm too low on gas," he answered just as coolly. Clare glared harder.

"Really? Because your dad took my mom to a movie last night, and your dad always refills the tank. It's his policy." Jake averted his gaze.

"So?" Jake managed to get out. Clare grinned triumphantly.

"So, I think you just wanted to talk to me?" Jake snorted.

"Oh, is that right?" The two had been gravitating towards each other to the point where their faces were only inches apart.

"Yes, I think it is!" Jake leaned in even more.

"And what if you're right?" Clare smirked.

"Then I would do… this." And Clare leaned in and kissed him.

The taste of orange gummi bear still fresh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"**Baby Bottle Pop"**

**(KC/Jenna)**

Tyson wasn't really part of the plan. Although, really, he was never thought of as part of a plan in general.

The plan was different. No buns in the oven, no moving, no nothing. The plan was for KC to get some basketball, or football, or thing that ends with "ball" scholarship, and Jenna would be his blonde, blue-eyed cheerleader no matter what they were doing.

But the plan didn't plan on passionate love. That one time, that one slip up, that was apparently enough to need to teach them that they couldn't always do that. And thus, Tyson was born.

But apparently, the world's a terrible teacher, the kind that doesn't care if you turn in your homework or show up with a sharpened pencil. Because Tyson didn't ruin their love for each other. If anything, Tyson brought them closer together with his own lesson of responsibility. And sure, they had difficult times, and it always seemed like they didn't have enough money or diapers. But there were brief, golden moments when they were the perfect family of three with enough love to go around. And personally, KC's favorite moment was when he and Jenna snuggled while watching Dancing With the Stars and Tyson was lying on their laps, dead asleep wearing his fuzzy blue sweater that KC's mom made.

But most recently for them wasn't the most warm and fuzzy morning.

"KC GUNTHRIE!" Jenna yelled over the screaming. KC sighed and turned to see his girlfriend covered from head to toe in what looked like…

"Why are you covered in baby formula?" he asked. If anything, Jenna seemed to shake with anger even more.

"I was mixing his formula and pored it in his favorite bottle; you know the one with the yellow cap?" KC nodded. "Well, the cap flew off, and now I'm drenched." Tyson wailed in the background. "And now, Tyson won't stop crying!" KC took in Jenna's tired, desperate appearance and smiled softly. Calmly, above all of the chaos, he strolled over to his cheerleader and put his arms around her. Jenna sighed and loosened up as she leaned into KC's hug. After a few moments, she pulled back.

"Oh! You have baby formula all over you! And you have to go to school! I'm sorry!" KC smiled.

"Jenna. It's ok. You needed that." Jenna sighed and nodded.

"I did." Tyson's crying snapped the two back to reality. Jenna groaned and left the room to go get their son. KC followed and saw Jenna trying to calm the sobbing little one.

"Shh… Shh… It's ok, Tyson baby, it's ok." Tyson continued to cry, his face turning red. Jenna moaned in despair. Jenna whipped around and stared down KC, who was slowly inching towards the door. Jenna pointed threateningly at him. KC winced.

"You." Jenna whispered threateningly. KC looked at the door, trying to calculate if he could run out the door in time before Jenna could catch him and rip his throat out. "You will be in charge of calming Tyson down while I get a quick shower to wash this-this-STUFF off." Jenna handed KC the baby and stormed out.

"But I'm already late!" he called. Jenna didn't spare him a glance and kept her pace as she made her way to the shower.

"Don't care!" she called back. KC sighed and looked down at his crying son.

"Well Ty, what will make you stop crying?" he asked softly, as if the baby could tell him the magic answer. KC spotted the devious bottle perched on the crib.

"Well, you were about to eat, so maybe a pacifier will do?" Tyson didn't seem to reply. KC desperately looked around, trying to spot a pacifier for Tyson to suck on. After looking unsuccessfully for a few minutes, KC gave up.

"Hey babe?" he shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where any of Ty's pacifiers are?"

"No! Sorry!" KC huffed.

"Great." He looked down at the baby and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll check my bag, ok?" KC began rummaging through his school backpack and felt something. He pulled out a blue Baby Bottle Pop and sighed. Looking at Tyson, KC began to peel off the plastic and unscrewed the pacifier shaped candy.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pressed for time." He stuck it in Ty's mouth. Ty squealed happily. KC laughed.

"Really? That's all it took?" With that, KC put Tyson back in his crib. He was pulling the door handle to leave when he saw Jenna in a bathrobe holding Tyson, still happily sucking on the sugar.

"Why is my baby sucking on a piece of candy?" KC kissed Jenna on the cheek.

"Gottagoloveyoubye!"

"KC!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"**Black licorice"**

**(Eli/Imogen)**

Black licorice is an acquired type of taste. Like, the Acai berry. To some, it's bland. But to others, it is a delicious, delectable treat. Or punk music. Some think that it's too loud and doesn't make sense while others the music is beautiful and has such a deep meaning that they get lost in it.

And Eli had always liked black licorice. He used to always eat it when he was a kid, earning weird looks and small frowns from others. Kids would endlessly point it out that eating black licorice was weird.

_Cute, eight year old Eli Goldsworthy was hanging out at the park, sitting on the sidelines. He wasn't watching, but more like observing the other kids and the way they interacted with each other. He was so focused on the other children that he didn't notice some of the older kids come up behind him. Eli felt himself get shoved to the ground. He looked up and saw a group of eleven year olds that often came to the park to make other people give them their money. The kids smirked down at Eli._

"_Give us your money, twerp!" the biggest one demanded. Eli looked at the floor._

"_I don't have any money. I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely. The biggest one picked little Eli up by the collar. Eli cried out, only no one heard him. Everyone was completely unaware of what was going on._

"_Aw! That's a shame," The big one saw the familiar plastic of candy poking its head out of Eli's backpack. "Then give me your candy!" Big One set Eli down. Eli quickly grabbed his bag of candy and gave it to him. Big One's face scrunched up in disgust._

"_Ew! This is black licorice! What kind of freak likes black licorice?" He threw the bag back at Eli, the contents spilling all over the ground. The two flanking big one laughed. The one on the right poked his leader._

"_Come on Mike. Let's leave the freak alone with himself!" They left, cackling madly. Eli picked up all of his dirty candy and threw it away. In the seemingly empty plastic bag, Eli saw one more piece that hadn't been tainted. Eli's body trembled with anger as he took the piece out and ripped a chuck off the way he wanted to tear the bully's , Mike's, head off._

_Eli mimicked their smirk and left._

Eli limped up to the school's front doors. Pushing it open with one hand, he went inside and headed off too drama class. Fiona smiled as he sat down.

"So! Mr. Writey Person! Ready to write some dialog?" Eli smirked and mimicked cracking his knuckles.

"I'm ready." Imogen's ears perked up and skipped over to them.

"Hope you're not making any life-altering decisions without me, Eli!" Eli chuckled.

"Never." Imogen smiled and sat on Eli's lap. Fiona raised her eyebrows.

"How 'bout I leave you two kids to it, huh? I've got some costume ideas to turn down." Fiona got up and left the two an empty seat. That doesn't mean that Imogen actually moved from her spot. Eli watched in amusement as Imogen pulled out a bag of candy.

Black licorice, to be exact. Imogen noticed Eli staring at her.

"What? Do you not LIKE black licorice, Eli Goldsworthy?" Eli smirked as she began taking small bites of the black candy. Imogen stopped again and waved the piece in front of Eli's face.

"Do you want some, Mr. Goldsworthy?" Eli took that as his hint and leaned in, his lips meeting hers.

After all, he DID always like black licorice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"**Reese's Peanut Butter Cups"**

**(Clare/Sav)**

**Hola! I apologize for the lack of updates. It started with going on vacation, then things got busy, and then things got NOT busy and… Yeah. Sorry!**

Clare had no idea how she had ended up in Alli's house. I mean, they were best friends, so she usually went to Alli's house all of the time. But recently, with all of the drama flowing through the highways of Degrassi, the two sophomores hadn't had a lot of time to hang out. So how she ended up at the Bhandari's house on a Friday night, she had no clue.

And speaking of Alli… Clare saw her best friend crouch down behind the staircase, her skirt hiking up a little bit. Clare bit her lip and resisted pulling it down.

"Um, Alli, your skirt is-"

"Clare, shush! This is serious!" Alli snapped absentmindedly as she kept her focus on her target sitting in the living room. Clare peered over the Muslim's shoulder and squinted, her brow furrowing in confusion, her thing she did whenever she was trying to figure a math problem out.

"And WHY are we stalking your brother, exactly?" Alli huffed and whirled around to look at Clare, her raven locks swinging and hitting her right shoulder a second late.

"We are following my brother because he is depressed!" Clare peered in between the cracks in the staircase and looked at the teenager, who was nodding his head back and forth with closed eyes as he became more absorbed in the music blasting from his headphones. Clare gave Alli a look.

"Wow… He really looks depressed!" Clare said with mock sympathy. Alli whacked her shoulder and they went back to staring.

"I'm serious! Ever since he and Anya broke up for the billionth time, he's been super quiet and moody!" Clare pondered this. Instead of making a ministration joke, she decided to poke at the bigger issue.

"He and Anya broke up? Again? How come?" Alli rolled her eyes.

"Clare! You need to keep up with the school gossip more often! Yes, they broke up. Anya was faking the pregnancy thing the whole time." Clare gasped.

"Really! That's sad. I always kind of liked Anya." Alli shrugged.

"I liked her too. She actually talked to me. That and I hear that the pregnancy thing was Holly J.'s idea." Clare could practically her the hatred dripping in Alli''s voice towards Holly J. Clare went back to staring at Sav. She could see the way that his shirt tightly clung to his body, the nice way that his short hair framed his face…

_Stop it! _Clare commanded herself. _This is your best friend's brother, for God's sake! You shouldn't waste your time thinking about something that isn't going to happen!_

Clare was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Alli had gotten up and walked over to her brother. Clare looked up and saw Alli standing in such a way that even though she was shorter that her brother, it seemed like she was towering over him. Sav felt his headphones being pulled off. He felt the glare his sister was using to stare him down.

"… Yes?"  
>"Listen Sav, you need to stop moping and get back on the saddle!" Sav rolled his eyes and stood up.<p>

"1. I was not moping before you took my headphones. And c), "Get back on the saddle"? What horse was I even riding?" Alli rolled her eyes and stomped off. Clare silently walked up to Sav and held out something the size of a DS wrapped in orange packaging.

"Want some Reese's?" Sav stared at her. Clare blushed and looked down.

"Sorry, i-it's just th-that Darcy used to give me chocolate when I wasn't having a good day. These are all I've got on me. Again, sorry." Sav watched the younger girl stutter cutely out of nervousness. Feeling himself soften, he took the candy and quickly pecked Clare on the lips. Clare gasped and turned an even darker shade of red.

"Thanks Clare." Save murmured. Clare nodded and scurried off to go find Alli. One thought was one her mind.

_He kissed me! _Clare thought excitedly. And then, a different thought occurred to her. _And he called me Clare!_

**End**

***I've just never seen Sav call Clare, well, CLARE. Show love if you love a shipping!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"**Cinnamon Bubblegum"**

**(Alli/Drew)**

The idea of being in a gym that was drowning in its students sweat wasn't that appealing to a lot of people. Especially Alli Bhandari, who was practically known for having an opinion on anything related to fashion. But for some reason, she found herself cheering loudly as she jumped up and down softly, trying to not get her pink T-shirt and jeggings too sweaty. So the obvious question to the obvious reader is: why was she even there? Alli had the power to pout her way out of most everything she didn't wanna do?

Well, the answer would be that Alli was cheering on her basketball-playing boyfriend.

But that was still a little suspicious. If it was Johnny, her bad boy ex, she wouldn't dare go where he went due to risk of wanting to get grease on herself. And yet there she was! In a smelly gym!

… Trying to ignore the moistness in the air!

Luckily, Alli had somehow been able to drag Clare along. And speaking of Clare, she was currently sitting on the bleachers, reading a book. Alli shook Clare's shoulder.

"Clare! Help me! What are they doing?" Clare briefly looked up.

"We're losing, the other team not only is winning by sixteen points, but looks like they are all on steroids, and Drew has the ball." Clare stated matter of factly before looking back down at her copy of Twilight. Alli jumped back up and looked around wildly until she spotted the boy's spiky black hair running down the court. Alli started jumping up and down softly in hopes that she wouldn't get her outfit to wet.

"GO DREW! GO!" she screamed wildly.

And for a brief millisecond, Drew's eyes locked with hers. He smiled his charming, toothpaste-billboard smile and shot the basketball into the net, the swishing sound overpowered by the buzzing of the scoreboard. Alli groaned with the rest of the crowd. Clare looked up from reading.

"Oh. Did we lose?" Alli smiled widely and pulled on Clare's hair until the curly haired girl looked up.

"He smiled at me Clare! He actually smiled at ME!" Clare scoffed.

"How are you sure that he was smiling at you?" Alli just shrugged. Clare saw the members of the boys' basketball team gathering outside of the gym door. Clare nudged Alli and pointed. Alli gave Clare a thumbs up and quickly made her way to the group, careful not to trip in her heels. She smiled and draped her arms over Drew's shoulders. Drew smirked at the other players.

"Let me take care this." he told the others. When he turned and saw said girl, his smile grew into a genuine one.

"Alli! Hey!" Alli traced some short of shape on Drew's back, he really didn't know what it was. And it was then that he smelled the scent of

"Do you have cinnamon gum?" he asked her. Alli nodded slowly, not knowing where this was going. Drew hungrily kissed her, earning a small gasp before she kissed back. Besides them, KC rolled his eyes.

"Couples."


End file.
